Go Back To School Jae Joong!
by jaeng5pixiepop
Summary: Kim Jae Joong must go back to finish highschool before a national event starts. Away from his brothers, he finds new friends; some which are closer than what he'd expect. Will Jae bring back more than a diploma to show his hyungs?


"Kim Jae Joong?" The manager of DBSK was stunned. His brain had been paralyzed by this sudden news. His very own Kim Jae Joong of the most famous band in Asia, Dong Bang Shin Ki, had never finished high school. Jae had dropped school as soon as his position as a member was declared. This was certainly not good. He was now nineteen years of age and the existence his popularity was already publically known. The National Asian Society Love was taking place in about five months and all attendants were required to have a high school diploma at the least. DBSK was the honored guest and to turn down such a high priority request because one of DBSK's member did not finish high school was unacceptable. "A few months. Yes, just four little months won't do any harm…. I hope." Jae's manager would send him back to high school. "But where?" he scavenged the office, searching for maps and schools in South Korea. At last, the perfect school. It was a private academy school in ___?(undecided)___ where students were denied of media. "Perfect," Manager Kim thought to himself. "This way, my Jae Joong will have a good high class education with high quality dorms and at the same time he will be…unpopular." A phone call will be received by the dean, who was a long time friend. The plan was set. Jae will be back in high school starting next week.

School Week

"Bye!" exclaimed the rest of the DBSK members as Jae entered his car.

"Don't worry Jaejoong hyung! Just think, now I'll finally be older than someone here!" Max Changmin yelled sarcastically.

"I hear there's really pretty girls there so it won't be _too_ lonely!" Yunho added.

"We'll always remember you forever! And we will make sure Manager Kim won't replace you!" Junsu and Micky taunted.

"Come on hyungs! I am going to come back! Wish me luck on my first day of school! " Jae Joong replied loudly as his car drove away. "Oh! And I was the one who ate all the kimchi last night!"

As his temporary chauffer drove farther from his home and city, valleys and lakes became more visible. The scenery had transformed. He was no longer in Seoul. The hills stretched forever and soft blades of silk grass polished the fields. Trees stuck in the middle of these pastures of grass were separated by miles of land as if they were repelling magnetic forces. This trance in nature was broken with "Insa" playing on the stereos. Jae slowly rolled down his window. The fresh scent of Mother Nature greeted his pure smooth skin with gentle breezes of kisses. He widened his mouth and let out a beautiful ly crafted scream of joy. He was free from media, free from fame.

"Eh, Mr. Chauffer. Do you think I will need a new name? Hmmm…I know one, how about I use Yunho's name?... No, wait. I got another one, Li Fong…hmmm…..Isn't that a Chinese name Mr. Chauffer? Ah! Kim Hyun Joong! …….Park Shin Hye!....... Jae Shin Hye!... Jae Hyo Joo!...Jae Eun Hye!...Jae Changmin!....Ohhhhh. I can add all my hyungs in my name! Jaechun Yunjunmin! Oh! ! Do you like it?"

His chauffer was distracted by his weirdness and secretly smiled to himself, "Maybe our Jae Joong _does_ need to finish school." He then responded, "Joo Kimchi."

"Ah! Mr. Chauffer I like it! *Muah* thank you!...Annyeonghasseo my name is Joo Kimchi."

At the Academy

After thirty minutes in the car, Jae Joong gave up and fell asleep. He relaxed his head lightly on the side of the window and went for a stroll for dreams. _Brrrrrrrrp! _The brake of the car stopped.

"….mmn..nn ….but I was hungry hyungs……" Jae smudged his eyelids and stared blankly around. "Where am I? Is this a dream? I want kimchi."

Jae, or rather, Joo looked all around him. His chauffer was gone. He was alone in the car. The sun was at its highest peak. Joo wandered out of his car and found himself lost; lost at where he was and lost at how amazing the place was. _Are we having a picnic at a park?_ He questioned himself. Behind his car were two enormous golden gates and disappearing into the distance were thick, high, neatly layered brick walls that seemed to stretch forever. Joo hurriedly walked towards the gate. His long slender fingers softly touched the bars. He smiled at the magnificent creation. "Ah!" Joo just thought of an idea and had on a goofy smile. He grabbed two bars, took a strong stance, slouched his sholders, and stuck his head between the bars. "Ahh, I wonder if I can see the inside of the school?" As hard as he tried, he could not fit his head between them. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Suddenly, his chauffer tapped him on his shoulders and gave him a scare.

"Mr. Chauffer, why aren't they opening the gates to the school? Ahhh, but isn't it better outside? The grass is even greener here," Joo asked.

"_Ahem._ We are already inside the school young Jae…Joo Kimchi," Joo's chauffer smirked.

"Ahhhh. No wonder it is so pretty here."

To Be Continued…


End file.
